Don't Look at Me Like That
by Hplover123
Summary: Remus finally has friends. They are his best friends and the greatest people he had ever met. After one full moon, he learns just how great they are  Awful summary. and i'm a new writer so don't expect to much


Remus painfully made his way up the staircase to his dormitory. He wished he could collapse into his bed and lay there for days. This transformation had been a tough one. His muscles were screaming and he had a huge gash across his chest. He needed to have at least three days of bed rest. But he couldn't, he had to go to class. He had to continue to lie to his best friends. He entered the dorm and the room instantly fell silent. They had been talking about him again. He kept his head down and hobbled over to his bed. He tried to close the curtain around his bed but Sirius reached out and stopped him. He looked up without thinking and they all gasped. As soon as he had looked up their eyes had jumped to the jagged cut above his eye. Their eyes clouded with worry.

"Remy! What happened?"

"How did you get that cut?"

"Was it your dog again?"

Remus just ignored their questions and tried to close the curtain again. He was tired and didn't think he could come up with a reasonable lie. James caught his arm and lifted his head so he could examine the cut.

All three of them leaned in to get a better look.

"You got that from your dog?" Sirius sounded skeptical.

"I never said that." Remus shook James's hand off and ducked it down again," And don't look at me like that." Remus whispered. He hated lying to them like this but he had to. They would hate him. If they found out they would leave him, and he would be alone. Again. Before that wouldn't have been too bad, but now, after he found out what having best friends is like, losing them would be almost unbearable.

"Remus we're worried about you! You go home and then come back with bruises and cuts." Sirius was frustrated. Remus knew he hated seeing any of his friends hurt. But if he knew what was really going on he wouldn't care anymore.

"Remus...are you...do you like..are your parents abusive?" James asked carefully.

"What! No no, definitely not."

"If it's not that, then what?" James was exasperated.

"I...I can't tell you." Remus sighed.

"Remy you know you don't have to lie to us right? We are you best friends. We'll never leave you, no matter what."

Remus stared at them.

"Yeah, we'll never stop being friends with you because of who you are...or _what_ you are."

Remus was starting to worry now. _They couldn't have figured it out. It's not possible. He had been so careful._

"wh-what do you mean?" Remus stuttered, his heart was pounding and he was sweating.

"Remus _please_ just tell us!" Sirius begged.

Remus set his jaw and stared back defiantly. He looked calm, but on the inside he was still freaking out.

James, Sirius, and Peter all shared a look before Sirius spoke,

"Remy, we know."

"Know what?" Remus was terrified now.

"Don't act dumb, you know what we're talking about." James looked knowingly at him.

"But don't worry, we're not leaving. You're our best friend; we couldn't leave you if we tried."

Remus opened his mouth to object.

"No, don't you dare say you're dangerous or any of that other bullshit. You are only dangerous twelve days a year, and even then you're locked up." Sirius said forcefully.

"But-" Remus tried again.

"No buts, we are your friends, you're not getting rid of us that easily," James joked, then he softened, "We hate seeing you hurt Remus, we want to help."

"No! Absolutely not! You are to stay in the castle every full moon!" Remus couldn't risk hurting one of his friends; he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Just hear us out." James pleaded

"We've known for a while but we wanted you to tell us. So while we were waiting we decided to be useful and try to find a way to help. We wanted to stop you biting yourself, but the only way was to let you roam free and we knew we couldn't do that. But then James here read something and came up with a brilliant idea!" Sirius explained

James blushed, "well I read that a werewolf's bite isn't infectious to an animal, so I thought if we were only animals we could be with you. And then I remembered Minnie! It was so obvious!"

"We could become animagi!" James and Sirius said in unison.

"We've already started working on it so don't even think about objecting." Sirius added sternly.

Remus's eyes filled with tears, they were willing to try something dangerous and completely stupid just to keep him company during the full moon. He had the best friends any one could ever ask for.


End file.
